The story of Adonis as a teenager
by Madam Narcissa Malfoy
Summary: The first year at olympus high, and what happens to Adonis? he has girls fawning over him during the first football game.
1. Chapter 1

writer's note: hey, what's up? yeah, i'm new, but i am starting off with something i had to write for english class. tell me what you think, I love all kinds of criticism. Not really but still, tell me what you think!

* * *

Adonis

"Two, four, six, eight, who does Olympus hate?" Aphrodite jumped on top of another cheerleader's head, making a human pyramid of cheerleaders.

"Rockville High!" they all screamed at the top of their lungs.

The crowd cheered. Aphrodite couldn't see the football field, since she was facing the crowd, but she knew Olympus had lost the game. They never won a single game against Rockville.

She jumped down and tried to shield her body from the soaking rain, by putting her pom-poms over her head.

"YEAH-AH-YEA-YA!" next thing Aphrodite knew, her little sister, Persephone, was tackling her to the ground.

"We won, we won, and we won!" Persephone proceeded to flail her arms and kick her legs around, ecstatic. "OW! Get off of me you weirdo, we lost! Right?" Aphrodite pushed Persephone off of her and looked at the scoreboard. She had to do a double take. "Oh, my God!" she whispered in delight, "We did win!" she looked around. "But who did-?"

"The new guy." Persephone breathed excitedly, "I think his name's Adonis. He is so hot!"

"Really? The freshman?" Aphrodite was surprised. Freshmen never were good at sports, and rarely made teams. They weren't even a main player on the team if they were picked, just a backup that never went in.

"Yeah, I can't believe he even made it!"

All the football players for Olympus were in the field, rejoicing happily. All except for one. He stopped a few steps away from the boundary line, and pulled off his shiny blue and gold helmet. "That's him!" Persephone whispered, "He sure does look like a senior, not a freshman!"

Underneath, his hair was a sandy golden brown. His eyes were blue, but they had green specks in them, and his skin was tan and clear. He had juicy, proportionate lips that looked perfect on him.

He started to walk toward them and said "S'up" to Aphrodite as he walked past them. _Wow! He's not like Jonathan, Oric, Joshua, Adam, Luke, or **any** of the guys I've dated so far this year!_ Aphrodite thought.

Aphrodite looked at Persephone. Would her little sister and best friend do her a favor as big as the one she was planning? She thought Persephone would do anything for her, but maybe this was out of the question. Persephone was the biggest Goth Aphrodite knew. Even now, at a football game, she was wearing black. She had on black jeans, purple fishnet gloves, black and purple Vanns, and a hoodie with the name of some stupid heavy metal band on the front and back. The worst was her jewelry though. The thought of it made Aphrodite cringe. She was wearing a necklace made of a strip of leather. The centerpiece was a skull with the eyes bleeding out, and it was just disgusting as possible. Persephone also wore gigantic rings, because they were good to have in a fight. She always got into fights because people always thought they could mess with her. She always won, but people never learn. Her friends called her the death queen.

Finally, her hair was jet black. She would look really pretty if she wasn't Goth, but there was nothing Aphrodite could do. She loved Persephone's hair and was slightly jealous, but she also loved her own beautiful, wavy blonde hair.

The only thing that frustrated Aphrodite about Persephone was her stubborn way of thinking. Whenever she tried to talk to Persephone it was all, "why, why, why?" It was so annoying and bothersome when one was trying to tell a good story. Plus, when she didn't say why, she just got really angry at something Aphrodite said when she was talking about someone.

She loved her sister though. No matter what, they always stuck together.

Persephone sighed. She knew exactly what Aphrodite was about to ask her. She also knew that Aphrodite had her eye on Adonis. Who ever Aphrodite ever had her eye on, she dated. She was practically a bumbling idiot, but since she was popular and pretty, the guys didn't care. They called her the love girl. She was always going out with people, but if she says she loves you, she'll definitely dump you the next day. Persephone looked at Aphrodite, unsure why anyone would like her. She was so preppy, always starting rumors, and talking at the speed of light, in a language that was completely incomprehensive unless you were one of the popular crowd. "Oh, my God! Really? She said WHAT! Dylan did not say that too did he? But I thought he was like oh. And she was like wow. And they _said_ it, so that's true." Sometimes Aphrodite tried to talk to Persephone, but she wouldn't have any of it. It completely pissed her off. "That crap doesn't make any sense! What was the proof he liked her?" and Aphrodite would be so surprised that would even be a question. Aphrodite didn't appreciate intellectual conversations. When ever Persephone wanted to talk about the president, or an issue that was interesting, Aphrodite would respond, "Yeah, I saw him wear pink yesterday on the television," while she lazily painted her nails.

Regardless of their differences, Persephone loved her older sister, and was really happy to be related to a junior classmen. Persephone was only in ninth grade, but she always had someone to sit with at lunch or talk to during study hall. No one bothered her about being a freshman.

"Persephone, lets go home, okay?"

Persephone was surprised, but knew Aphrodite was going to ask her sometime.

"Alright."

Two days later, after seeing Adonis for the third time, Aphrodite decided to ask Persephone something.

She walked into Persephone's black room and sat on her bed. Persephone didn't notice her because she was watching an episode of "South of Nowhere" on the computer.

Aphrodite coughed. Persephone didn't move.

Aphrodite coughed again. "What do you want?" Persephone asked, pausing the computer.

"I wanted to know if you would do something for me?"

"What?" Persephone asked, impatiently. She was tapping her foot on the ground.

"You know that guy, Adonis? Who you said was, like, a freshman?" Aphrodite pulled a strand of thread on Persephone's bed.

Persephone rolled her eyes. "Yes, let me guess, you want me to go out with him until he's cool enough to go out with you?"

"No, it's not as shallow as that, Persephone!" Aphrodite was surprised she would even suggest such a thing. "No, I want you to go out with him until he's a sophomore! I can't possibly go out with a freshman! It's just not heard of!"

Persephone sighed. _What a load of crap. That wasn't shallow at all! No, no, seriously, it wasn't! Sike!_ "Yeah, yeah, sure what makes you think he'd wanna go out with me for a whole year any way?"

"Ugh, Persephone, you have major self-confidence issues!"

"No, I don't I just want to know where the thought process you just had for your brilliant idea just came. Your ass?"

"Please, you know as well as I do that that boy is the cutest one either of us has ever seen. Now, I want you to go out with him, that's so no one else can! You can stay someone's girlfriend for a whole year, can't you?"

_Yeah, this coming from the girl who dates a different man every day!_ Persephone thought, viciously for a second, maybe if she said no… But that thought quickly faded away and she sighed. "Well, O.K., if I get to be his girlfriend for a whole year, that wouldn't be so bad…even if he isn't the smartest brick on the wall.."

"Yay! Thank-you Perseph! I love you!" Aphrodite practically jumped for joy. She smothered her little sister with a gigantic hug, and said quietly, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"Whatever." Persephone said smiling, "Get out of my room."

"I was actually telling Lavisha that Quintanisha and Amolia were going out, but I didn't want to make it sound too wrong, cause they aren't I just wanted to see what she would say, I didn't start no rumor!" Persephone listened to Echo's little sister, Gossip, say.

Science class was so boring because the teacher never did anything. She always made people write out of the book and you couldn't talk or work in partners cause the teacher was so stingy too.

"Okay class, open your books to page 302. Do questions 10-107, and for those of you who didn't finish last classes homework, you have a five percent lowered grade." The teacher's small and squeaky voice seemed to screech across the room like nails on a black board, sending shivers through your spine. "Now get to work!" She barked.

Persephone opened her textbook and looked around. Adonis was sitting next to his football friends. She noticed he wasn't talking to them, even though they were trying to include him in the conversation.

"Adonis, please move next to Persephone, Zeus, next to Miss Margarita, and Hades please move to the front desk!" The teacher's small voice screeched out.

"Yes'm.' Adonis said and walked over to Persephone.

"Teach, you a loser! Try teaching something!" Hades retorted.

"Sit down, that's one!" the teacher yelled.

Adonis sat down and smiled at Persephone. _Wow, _thought Persephone, _His smile is not totally shallow…He's really handsome…_

Persephone tried to do her work, but with the constant glances at Adonis, she just couldn't. He was so distracting.

When Persephone was on the fortieth question, he wrote her a note.

What's the answer to the sixty-fourth question?

She looked up at him, and shook her head. She couldn't believe he was past her. Not to sound arrogant or anything, Persephone was always the best in all her classes, and never did anything halfway. She wrote on the back of the note:

Um, didn't get there yet…

When he looked back up at her, he made an "A" with his hands.

"Thanks!" Persephone mouthed.

The next day Persephone had sculpture for her first class. She loved that class, but barely knew anyone in it because most of the people in the class weren't freshman and none of them were Aphrodite's friends.

Persephone sat down and waited for the Ms. Stavelone to start showing everyone how to mold the nose of the mask. "Hey, um, your Persephone, right? Ms. Stavelone told me to work with you, since you didn't have another person sitting at the table."

Persephone looked up. It was Adonis. "Yeah, I'm Persephone." She looked around. She did sit by herself, and she thought she probably looked like the class outcast, sitting there all alone in the back of the class while other tables had at least five people sitting at them. "When did you come here? How come you missed the first three weeks?" Persephone was surprised to see a football player in an art class. Usually boys didn't like to do that kind of thing if they were into sports.

"Ha, am I being stereotyped?" He gave a small laugh. "I love art," he said with a serious face. "It is so….Hm, I dunno, interesting. I guess you can't understand the feeling unless you love it. You know, its like it sounds so corny if you don't like art, to say it is beautiful, but if you truly love it, you understand what it means to have beautiful art." Persephone widened her eyes. "That's exactly how I feel…I love art! And I hate when other people belittle it!"

"Yeah, me too. So anyway, back to your question, I missed the first three weeks because I didn't even know there was a sculpture class." He rolled his eyes. "I had architecture."

Persephone laughed. _Wow, maybe he's smarter than I gave him credit for!_

Persephone and Adonis got along well for the next two weeks, they both understood each other better than anyone else possibly could, and after a while, Adonis asked Persephone out. It was right after sculpture class, the week before the dance.

"Can I talk to before you go to study hall?" Adonis asked Persephone when the bell rang, and she was gathering up her things.

"Um, sure, I guess so." Persephone's heart skipped a beat. She seriously hoped he would ask her out.

He always walked her to study hall in the cafeteria before he went to math in the new wing of the school. But this time, they stopped in front of the cafeteria.

"Hey, um, you know there's a dance next week?" He was so tall, at least a foot higher than her. He looked her in the eyes.

"Yeah, I was thinking about going. Why?" _Better to play it cool, Persephone, then he'll ask._

"I wanted to know if you would go with me? I mean, I think you're the only person I'd ask anyway, so-?"His voice trailed off.

"Yeah, sure, of course I'll go. I'd love to. Pick me up at seven-thirty, okay? You know where my house is." He had been over several times before.

"Great! Well, see you next sculpture class, okay!"

"Yeah, bye!"

He walked away but Persephone stood there, leaning on the wall, watching him.

"Persephone, did you say yes?"

Persephone looked over and saw Aphrodite tapping her foot impatiently.

She sat up and walked over to her. "Yeah, I did. Were you listening the whole time?"

"Ugh, of course I was!" Aphrodite smiled. "Yay, our plan is working!"

Persephone smiled weakly. "Yeah, I guess it is."

* * *

writers note: yeah, second part is gonna be here in about two seconds. 


	2. The Second Week

Persephone and Adonis got along well for the next two weeks, they both understood each other better than anyone else possibly could, and after a while, Adonis asked Persephone out. It was right after sculpture class, the week before the dance.

"Can I talk to before you go to study hall?" Adonis asked Persephone when the bell rang, and she was gathering up her things.

"Um, sure, I guess so." Persephone's heart skipped a beat. She seriously hoped he would ask her out.

He always walked her to study hall in the cafeteria before he went to math in the new wing of the school. But this time, they stopped in front of the cafeteria.

"Hey, um, you know there's a dance next week?" He was so tall, at least a foot higher than her. He looked her in the eyes.

"Yeah, I was thinking about going. Why?" _Better to play it cool, Persephone, then he'll ask._

"I wanted to know if you would go with me? I mean, I think you're the only person I'd ask anyway, so-?"His voice trailed off.

"Yeah, sure, of course I'll go. I'd love to. Pick me up at seven-thirty, okay? You know where my house is." He had been over several times before.

"Great! Well, see you next sculpture class, okay!"

"Yeah, bye!"

He walked away but Persephone stood there, leaning on the wall, watching him.

"Persephone, did you say yes?"

Persephone looked over and saw Aphrodite tapping her foot impatiently.

She sat up and walked over to her. "Yeah, I did. Were you listening the whole time?"

"Ugh, of course I was!" Aphrodite smiled. "Yay, our plan is working!"

Persephone smiled weakly. "Yeah, I guess it is."

"What are you wearing!" Aphrodite gasped as she saw what Persephone had on.

She looked down. Her dress was a black halter that went down past the middle of her thighs. She stole Aphrodite's hoop earrings in hope they would look good, and her long black hair was down. "What?" Persephone was confused. _Is it my shoes?_ They were silver heels that her mother had given her two years ago, for when they would fit her in high school.

"You look awesome! And not slutty at all!" Aphrodite added. She was going with her current boyfriend, Michael Boar. He was cute, but was very dumb and annoying most of the time. _I wish I could go out with Adonis._ She thought, bitterly. She was wearing a pink and yellow satin dress with her hair down. She knew she looked as pretty as Persephone, so there was nothing to be jealous of, she told herself.

The door rang. "I'll go check it, it's probably Michael. He's always early." Aphrodite said, picking up her purse.

When she opened the door, it wasn't Michael, it was Adonis. "Hi, Adonis, how's football going?" She asked in a sweet voice. She noticed he had flowers and chocolates.

"It's fine, the season's almost over, though." He said brusquely, looking around.

"Yes, I know," Aphrodite answered coolly, "I'm on the cheerleading squad, remember?"

"Oh, um, I don't pay attention to the cheerleaders when I'm playing games. They are just a distraction."

Aphrodite was so offended that she just opened the door and said "Come on, I think Persephone's ready." _Humph, cheerleaders are not just a distraction!_ She thought, angrily.

Persephone waited impatiently for Adonis to come, and when he came around the corner into the living room, she was so happy. "Wow, you look nice!" he said, putting down the flowers and chocolates. "So do you!" she replied happily.

Persephone and Adonis managed to stay together for a whole year. When Adonis was in sophomore year, Aphrodite came over and talked to him a lot.

"Adonis, do you want to go to a party? Just you and me?"

"No, I can't, I'm going out with you're sister, and that would be wrong."

But on the other hand, Persephone wouldn't break up with him. "No, it's not fair! And you don't even like him for his brain! You only like looking at him!" Persephone would argue with her every day about it.

Aphrodite had gone two weeks without a boyfriend when she decided that her sister's friendship with her was over. She finally convinced Adonis to go to one party with her, just as friends.

After the party, they started hanging out more and more together. In fact, Adonis started to cheat on Persephone. He would spend Saturday with Persephone and Sunday with Aphrodite.

Whenever Aphrodite was with him, she only wanted to please him so he would stay with her. One day, they were playing flag football together and Persephone saw them kissing. She was livid, and asked him how he could do this to her after all they had gone through.

"I'm sorry, Persephone, he likes me more I guess." Aphrodite sneered.

"I HATE YOU!" Persephone ran towards Aphrodite and started tackling her to the ground. She was crying and punching, while Aphrodite was screaming and biting her.

"You promised you would give him to me!"

"Those terms were not contractual!"

"What the hell does that mean? I don't care, you promised!"

"What is going on?"

The school principal pushed the girls apart. "Why are you girls fighting? You used to be great friends."

The school principal was very buff and powerful, and the two sisters didn't want to get suspended. So they told him.

"Well then, what do you think?" The principal asked Adonis.

" I like them both! It would be wrong to choose! I'm not like one of those guys on 'Next', who can just crush a girls dreams of being with that guy!"

"What's Next?" the principal asked.

"Some show on Mtv." Persephone and Aphrodite said at the same time.

"Shut up! Don't copy me!" They yelled angrily.

"Okay girls. Normally I wouldn't do this, but you both want to date this guy, and I've been reading a part of the bible about king Solomon, and how he offered to separate the baby. Now you girls are going along with this, so don't say no!"

"Okay…"They wanted to know what he had in mind.

"Aphrodite, I like you, you went out with my son, so you get to go out with him during the spring and summer. Persephone, you get the fall and winter."

"What?" Who in their right minds would agree to this?

"Okay, as long as we don't get in trouble." Aphrodite said, already pleased because it was spring.

"Good." The principal walked back to the building.

Persephone was angry, but there was nothing she could do. It wasn't really Adonis' fault what happened, but she went up to him and smacked him anyways. "You jerk! See you in the fall, a$$!"

She stomped away, and ran home crying. Her friendship with her sister and her relationship with her boyfriend were now jaded by their recent actions, and she knew she could never forgive them.

"I will beat you this time!" Aphrodite shamelessly flirted with Adonis, her friends and his friends, shamelessly watching. They were playing flag football on the beach, on a hot summer day.

"Hey, Aphrodite." A loud voice called out to her. "Can I talk to you?"

Aphrodite looked over. It was her old boyfriend, Michael Boar. He kept trying to get back together with her. "Ugh, I will be right back Adonis." She reached up and kissed him on the lips, making sure Michael saw.

"Coming!" She yelled, jogging over.

"Hey, lets go over to the snack shack. I want to talk to you there." Michael said, grabbing her arm and pulling her with him.

"Okay..?"She said helplessly.

When they got there, he ordered a hotdog. "Share it with me?" he asked politely.

"No. What do you want, Michael? I'm not ever going out with you again, you disgusting turd!"

He got in her face. "If you won't go out with me, you sure won't go out with the idiot who took my place on the team."

"Get out of my face! Your breath always did stink!"

"No! You suck! You will go out with me, or else!"

"You know, I don't like you talking to my girlfriend that way."

Aphrodite pushed Mike out of her face and got up. Adonis put his arm around her.

Next thing she knew, Michael pulled a knife out of his pocket and Adonis flung Aphrodite away from him.

Adonis was killed that night. Michael had split by the time Adonis was rushed to the hospital, and no one at Olympus heard from him again.

However, on Aphrodite's desk, right by the window in her room, was a note.


End file.
